Endlich
by Majin Micha
Summary: Drittes und letzes Kapitel über meine kleine Hermine/Severus Story - Endlich geschafft. Danke für's Lesen.
1. Chapter 1

Die Hauptfiguren dieser Geschichte, sowie Personennamen und Ortsnamen sind Eigentum von der großartigen J.K Rowling.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Kurzgeschichte kein Geld - leider leider!

----

Hallo erstmal. Ich weiß, dass ich meine Hauptgeschichte "Vielsafttrank und seine Folgen" schon lange nicht mehr upgedatet habe und es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid.

Aber im Moment fehlt mir einfach der gewisse Kick, die Idee für die nächsten Kapitel. Nichts destro Trotz werde ich meine Geschichte fertig schreiben - also keine Bange.

Für diese Kurzgeschichte hatte ich einen Geistesblitz, den ich sofort niederschreiben musste. Und hier ist er: ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte:

Hauptpersonen: HG/SS

Genre: Romanze

Kapitel: bisher nur eins, eventuell auch zwei (lass mich da mal überraschen)

---------------------

Endlich

---------------------

Tagebucheintragung, 13. Juli 2007

Autorin: Hermine Jane Granger

Was für ein aufregendes und gleichzeitig schockierendes Jahr:

Albus Dumbledore ist tot. Ermordet von Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts und Todesser, doppeltem Spion beider Seiten.

Voldemort ist besiegt, Harry Potter ist nicht länger "Der Junge, der überlebte", sondern eher, "Der Junge, der lebt!"

Dennoch ist Hogwarts Stimmung am Tiefpunkt.

Dumbledore ist tot! Wie konnte das geschehen?

Und obwohl sich inzwischen herausstellte, dass Snape auf Wunsch des Direktors gehandelt - und zeitgleich einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hat - ist die gesamte Lehrer- und Schülerschaft noch immer fassungslos.

Snape ist zurückgekehrt. Anfänglich sah es so aus, als wäre er dem Tode geweiht.

Lebenslange Haftstrafe in Azkaban.

Dementoren gibt es nicht mehr. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass diese auf der Seite von Voldemort standen. Im entscheidenen Kampf hatte es auch das Ministerium begriffen.

Oh Gott, ich klinge mal wieder absolut sarkastisch. Hab ich wohl von Snape.

Nun gut, weiter im Text:

Snape ist also zurückgekehrt. Die Lehrerschaft - inklusive Remus Lupin! (ja, er ist wieder da!) - hatte im Ministerium für ihn ausgesagt.

Es geht also weiter mit dem Terrorisieren. Die Schüler sind ängstlich wie eh und je, wenn Snape auch nur den Gang entlangläuft ist die Luft erfüllt von Kälte und Schmerz.

Ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich all die Jahre durchgestanden hätte und "normal" hätte bleiben können, so wie unser Professor. Natürlich ist er unausstehlich. Und obwohl Dumbledores Tod und der Sieg über Voldemort schon länger als ein Jahr vorüber ist...

Welchen Menschen kann man heute noch vertrauen?

Morgen erfahren wir die Ergebnisse unserer Abschlussprüfungen. Da unsere Ergebnisse der Zwischenprüfungen in unserem geliebten Fach Zaubertränke mehr als miserabel ausgefallen sind, bangen die Schüler nun um ihren Abschluss.

Mich stört es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich mehr als Ohnegleichen geschafft habe.

Zudem habe ich die Chance, in Hogwarts eine Lehrstelle ergattern zu können. Allerdings benötige ich hierzu eine zweijährige Ausbildung.

Anfangs war ich mir nicht zwischen Muggelkunde und Zaubertränke sicher.

Da Snape allerdings verlauten ließ, er möge sich bald zur Ruhe begeben - sprich nach vier Jahren, wenn er endlich Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden ist - konnte ich meine Entscheidung simpel fällen.

Zaubertränke - ich hoffe, dass sich die Schüler nie wieder fürchten müssen.

Eintrag Ende

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abschlussball.

Endlich kann man in Hogwarts wieder bunt tragen. Gott, ich kling immer noch sarkastisch.

Wenn ich jetzt schon so nach Snape klinge, wie hört sich das dann nach zwei Jahren an??

Werde ich auch jeden Schüler nur wegen eines dummes Gesichtes Punkte abziehen?

Eher würde ich mich verhexen ...

Ron und Harry kommen auf mich zu, beide haben jeweils eine Partnerin an ihrer Seite.

Trotz des Krieges hatte Harry es geschafft, mit Ginny eins zu werden.

Ich schätze, sie werden nächstes Jahr heiraten.

Dass mit mir und Ron hat nicht geklappt. Im Nachhinein bin ich recht glücklich darüber, dass er trotz allem seinen Prinzipien treu geblieben ist und abermals Lavender genommen hat.

Hoffentlich werden die nie heiraten.

Ich kriege dieses schreckliche "Lav-Lav" sonst nie aus meinem Gedächtnis.

"Hermine, möchtest du Punsch?" Ron und Harry haben mich endgültig erreicht. Ron hält mir ein oranges Glas mit Früchtepunsch vor die Nase.

Ich lehne dankend ab. Wenn ich trinke, dann Härteres. Mein Blick schweift hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Sieht aus, als würde Snape das gleiche denken. Auch er lehnt den dargereichten Becher von Lupin ab.

"Wo ist Dean?", fragt Ginny nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich blicke sie kurz an und nicke dann mit meinem Kopf Richtung Sitzgelegenheit. Dort befindet sich - mit einer brünetten Schülerin aus dem 5. Jahrgang knutschend und wirklich nicht an mich denkend - mein Tanzpartner Dean Thomas. Wenn ich ehrlich bin...er tanzt furchtbar.

"Wie viel Uhr ist es, Gin?", schreie ich durch die laute Musik.

Sie sieht kurz auf ihr linkes Armband und grinst mir dann zu. "Noch zu früh!" Dann verschwindet sie mit Harry wieder in der tanzenden Menge.

Na toll, konkreter ging es wohl ja sonst nicht. Und ich stehe jetzt allein mit Ron - der nun auch seine Zunge in Lavenders Mund hat (Schön die Mandeln massieren) - inmitten einer tanzenden Schülergemeinschaft und langweile mich zu Tode.

Abermals blicke ich kurz hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Snape ist weg - shit.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn heute noch mit meiner Überlegung überraschen.

Letztendlich gehe ich doch zum Punschstand und schütte mir ein Glas ein, welches ich sofort leere. Ich langweile mich einfach und dass keiner mich zum Tanzen auffordert, kratzt stark an meinem Ego.

So hässlich bin ich doch gar nicht. Na egal.

Ein weiteres Glas und ich fühle mich besser. Als ich auch dieses geleert habe, schnappe ich mir widerum ein volles und gehe langsam zur Tür hinaus, Richtung Eingang.

Ich brauche frische Luft.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms Granger..."

Überrascht drehe ich mich um - wobei, bei dem tiefem Bariton seiner Stimme wusste ich schon vorher, wer hinter mir steht.

"Professor Snape..." Ich hoffe das klang jetzt nicht zu ... ach egal.

"Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen verloren haben?", fragt mich der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer direkt.

Ich seufze und drehe mich wieder um. "Ich atme frische Luft. Ist das verboten?"

Himmel, ich glaube ich hätte doch ein paar Happen zu mir nehmen sollen, anstatt den Punsch auf nüchternen Magen zu trinken. Er steigt mir schneller zu Kopf als ich gedacht hatte.

Snape blickt mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen überrascht an, anscheinend war er auf so eine Antwort von mir nicht vorbereitet.

Ich sollte mich schnellstmöglichst wieder normal verhalten. "Verzeihung, Sir. Ich denke, der Punsch spricht mir aus der Seele." Ich lächle ihn kurz an.

Er verzieht keine Miene. Schlechtes Omen.

"Aber da Sie gerade hier sind, Professor, kann ich Ihnen mein Anliegen gleich persönlich vortragen!"

"Sagen Sie nichts. Ich wurde bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt!"

Etwas gekränkt sehe ich ihn an. "Wie es aussieht, sind Sie nicht gerade begeistert!", bringe ich mühsam beherrscht hervor.

Snape grinst böse. "Was erwarten Sie von mir, Granger? Nachdem ich Sie 7 Jahre jetzt ertragen musste, glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich freue, zwei weitere Jahre mit ihrem nervigen Rumgehopse verbringen zu müssen!"

Das saß. Ich muss zugeben, ich fühle mich - trotz allem - beleidigt.

Ich versuche, mich nicht aufzuregen. Aber ich denke, dass man die roten Flecken im Gesicht trotz des Make-Ups deutlich sehen kann.

"Wie reden Sie eigentlich mit mir?", bringe ich hervor. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

Nun gut, ich sehe ja ein, dass ich einiges ertragen muss unter seiner Leitung.

Aber derart persönlich beleidigen ist wirklich niedriges Niveau.

"Was wollen Sie Granger? Dass ich freundlich zu meinen Kollegen bin? Das können Sie gleich vergessen. Sie sind jetzt nicht mehr meine Schülerin, die Uhr schlug schon längst Mitternacht."

Er beobachtet zufrieden, wie sich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verkleinern.

Am Liebste würde ich ihn erschlagen.

"Ab jetzt sind sie mein Lehrling, Granger. Also kann ich mit Ihnen reden wie ich will!", schloss er seinen Monolog.

In meinem Kopf macht es klick, eine irrwitzige Vorstellung macht sich breit.

"Ich bin nicht mehr ihre Schülerin?", höre ich mich gespielt-freundlich sagen.

Als er verneint, spüre ich in mir ein seltsams Gefühl. Ich sehe mich auf ihn zugehen, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht will. Und als sich meine Hand erhebt, weiß ich was gleich passieren wird.

Es ist unheimlich still...deutlich hört man das Geräusch von Klatschen von einer Hand in ein Gesicht.

Oh Gott, ich hab´s getan. Ich habe Severus Snape geohrfeigt.

Hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das so toll anfühlt.

Mein Herz schlägt Doppelschläge und auf einmal ist das Gefühl weg. Ich habe meinen ehemaligen Professor und Ausbilder geschlagen. Ich muss komplett durchgeknallt sein.

Snape sieht mich an. Seltsam. Seine Augen scheinen irgendwie...Funken zu sprühen.

Ich habe mir gerade selbst mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt.

Ich bin allerdings mehr als überrascht, als er plötzlich lächelt und in die Hände klatscht.

"Lassen Sie das.", fauche ich ungehalten.

Er stopt natürlich und da ist wieder der alte Snape - mit griesgrämigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Sie haben angefangen! Und diese Ohrfeige haben Sie mehr denn je verdient. Derart beleidigen müssen Sie mich wirklich nicht, Professor!" Meine Stimme wird leiser.

"Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt, Miss Granger?"

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr - jetzt spicht er mich wieder förmlich an. Was soll das Ganze?

Wie viel hat ER schon getrunken?

"Ich habe nichts getrunken, Ms Granger. Zumindest nicht soviel, dass ich gegenüber jemand mit höherem Rang so respektlos reden würde." Trotz seiner strengen Wort ist seine Stimme sanft.

Er spricht weiter: "Dafür, dass Sie mir nun die Ohrfeige gegeben haben, die ich anscheinlich so lange schon verdient habe, frage ich mich nun, ob ich genauso handeln darf wie Sie."

Misstrauisch blicke ich ihn an. "Was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mich verhexen? Manipulieren?"

Er lacht leise. Steht ihm gut dieses Lachen...Ich werde nie wieder Alkohol trinken.

Er hat nicht geantwortet. Aber ich wäre keine Gryffindor, wenn ich jetzt ängstlich abhauen würde.

"Also schön. Was haben Sie vor?", frage ich nun freundlicher.

Seine Augen blitzen geheimnisvoll.

Plötzlich ist mein Kopf leer. Ich kann nicht mehr konkret denken.

Mir ist, als drücke mir etwas auf meinen Kopf. Ich sehe Bilder vor mir, Ereignisse vor zwei Jahren am Grimmauldplatz.

Ich erinnere mich: Damals war der gesamte Orden versammelt, es ging um verschiedene Taktiken, wie Voldemort am Besten besiegt werden konnte.

Snape war ebenfalls anwesend.

**Die Szenerie wechselt:**

Ich beobachte durch den Türschlitz, wie Snape unter der Dusche steht. Sein Rücken ist mir zugewandt und ich sehe seine Hand schnell auf und ab wandern.

Er masturbiert...

Mich durchrieselt es heiß.

**Die Szenerie wechselt abermals:**

Ich liege in meinem Bett, meine Hand verschwindet zwischen meinen Beinen, ich streichle mich unablässig und stöhne nur einen Namen: "Severus..."

Bevor ich weiter sinnieren kann, was geschieht, ist das Gefühl so schnell weg wie es gekommen ist. Snape atmet schwer. Und ich begreife.

"Sie waren in meinem Kopf!", schreie ich ihn an.

Ich stehe ganz nah bei ihm, meine Hände zerren an seinem Kragen. Ich beschimpfe ihn als Bastard, Mistkerl und weiteren Ausdrücken.

Er war in meinem Kopf! Meinen Geheimnissen! In meinen Wünschen!!!

Meine Gedanken wirbeln durcheinander. Er hat es gesehen...er hat alles gesehen.

Er weiß...

"Hör auf mich anzuschreien, Hermine!" Seine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern.

Er umfasst mich mit beiden Händen, zieht mich an sich.

Körper an Körper.

Ich spüre seine Stirn an meiner, ich beruhige mich nur langsam.

Meine Stimme zittert, als ich flüsterte: "Warum?"

Snape´s Hände umfassen mich stärker. "Ich musste etwas wissen!" Seine sanfte Stimme jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, ich seufze gegen sein Gesicht.

Seine Lippen sind mir ganz nah. Ich blicke ihn an.

Nur im Unterbewusstsein höre ich eine Stimme, die mir zuschreit: Du stehst mit deinem Lehrer eng umschlungen inmitten des Hogwarts-Geländes, Schüler könnten euch sehen! Verschwinde!

Aber es ist mir egal.

"Bist du zufrieden mit dem was du gesehen hast?" Ich muss diese Frage stellen, ich habe schließlich keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen wird.

Er weiß schließlich alles...er weiß, wie sehr ich...

"Es hat etwas bestätigt, was ich schon lange vermutet habe..." Er sieht mich gedankenverloren an, seine schwarzen Augen laden zum Versinken ein.

Langes Schweigen.

"Und jetzt? Was passiert nun?" Meine Lippen sind den seinen sehr nahe gekommen, ich sehe ihn nervös einatmen. Er sucht nach den passenden Worten.

Ich ahne Schreckliches.

"Jetzt...tue ich das, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen."

Seine Lippen schließen auf. Snape zieht meinen Körper eng an seinen.

Er küsst mich. Endlich.

TBC

Liebe Grüße

Eure Majin Micha

Vllt., wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlässt, gibt´s sogar noch ein zweits Kapitel für diejenigen unter euch, die auf LEMON stehen (frech grins)


	2. Unüberwindbare Grenzen

**Kurz und Schmerzhaft: Tausend Mal Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit.**

**Aber der siebte Band hat mich fertig gemacht und es hat eine zeitlang gedauert, dieses Kapitel auf Papier zu bringen.**

**Daher: Viel Spaß**

--------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

Ich ahne Schreckliches.

"Jetzt...tue ich das, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen."

Seine Lippen schließen auf. Snape zieht meinen Körper eng an seinen.

Er küsst mich. Endlich.

**Flashback end!**

--------------------------------------------------

Tagebucheintragung, 18. Juli 2007

Autorin: Hermine Jane Granger

Es geht mir gut! Ja ehrlich! … Die Sonne scheint mir aus dem Arsch!

Ich bin unruhig, nein eigentlich mehr als unruhig! Ich bin knapp am Durchdrehen!

Fünf Tage! Vier lange Nächte! Seit dem Kuss!

Dieser Kuss! Was für ein Kuss! Allerdings nicht mehr als ein Kuss.

Dieser verdammte Snape. Kaum knutschen wir – in romantischer Szenerie – da haut er auch wieder ab. Und sagt kein Wort.

Wie in Gottes Namen soll ich mich denn jetzt verhalten??? Soll ich vergessen, was war?

Soll ich darum kämpfen?…lächerlich.

Himmel Mädchen, so toll war dieser Kuss nun auch wieder nicht!!

-------------------------------------------------

„Hermine…"

Ich drehe mich um. Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Nirgends ist Licht…absolute Stille.

„Hermine…"

Ich kenne diese Stimme – aber ich will sie jetzt nicht hören.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Severus…" Ich weiß, es ist nur ein Traum…

Plötzlich steht er vor mir, seine Hände umfassen mein Gesicht.

„Hermine…" Er küsst mich. Endlich.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„VERDAMMT!!!"

Ich sitze kerzengerade in meinem Bett. Meine Hände krallen sich in meinen Stoffbezug. Wie ich ihn hasse. Gott…wie ich diesen Mann hasse!

Schlimm genug, dass ich tagsüber an nichts anderes denken kann, als an meinen vermaledeiten Zaubertrankprofessor. Nein, jetzt reicht es ihm nicht mehr, nun sucht er mich auch noch nachts heim.

Ich lasse mich seufzend in mein Kissen zurückfallen, versuche an was anderes, als an diese sinnlichen Lippen zu denken.

Himmel Mädchen, so toll war dieser Kuss wirklich nicht!!

Ich sollte schnellstmöglichst wieder einschlafen!

-------------------------------------------------

Aufbruchstimmung.

Alle Schüler der Hogwartsschule fahren heute nach Hause. Manche für immer.

Ein klein wenig bin ich traurig, da ich die Meisten von ihnen wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich auch Draco Malfoy vermissen werde.

All die schönen Nachmittage, wo ich ihm gedankenlos Flüche und andere Zaubersprüche auf den Hals hetzen konnte, sind nun vorbei. Allerdings wird ihm immer mein fantastischer Kinnhaken im Gedächtnis bleiben – und das lässt mich lächeln.

„Hermine, wir fahren jetzt!"

Ich drehe mich um. Vor mir stehen Harry, Ron und Ginny.

Ich lächle sanft. Diese drei werde ich am Meisten vermissen.

Obwohl ich weiß, dass wir uns immer treffen oder Briefe schreiben werden, niemals wieder kann die gesamte Schulzeit wiederholt werden.

All unsere Abenteuer die wir erlebt haben, sind nun Geschichte. Darum ist es Zeit, ein neues Abenteuer zu beginnen – allerdings ohne meine besten Freunde.

Ginny umarmt mich.

Sie werde ich nächstes Jahr auf alle Fälle wieder jeden Tag sehen – vielleicht sogar unterrichten. Ron und Harry kommen beide auf mich zu und schließen mich in eine feste Umarmung. Nun kommen mir doch die Tränen.

„Ihr beide passt auf euch auf, klar?" Meine Hände in die Hüfte stemmend sehe ich sie beide ernst an.

„Wenn es Probleme geben sollte, melden wir uns bei dir, Mine!", verspricht mir Harry und grinst schelmisch.

Auch Ron lacht.

„Du wirst mir schreiben, Ronald Weasley. Ihr werdet mir beide häufig schreiben, ist das klar?" Ansonsten werden ich ihnen für den Rest meines Lebens die Leviten lesen.

„Natürlich, Hermine! Wie immer!"

Der Zug pfeift, er fährt gleich ab. Pflichtbewusst schicke ich sie hinein, damit sie ihn wegen mir nicht verpassen.

Als der Zug abfährt, lehnen alle drei aus dem Fenster und winken mir zum Abschied zu.

„Mach´s gut, Hermine!" „Wiedersehen, Hermine!" „Bis nächstes Jahr!"

Ich bleibe so lange stehen, bis ich den Zug nur noch als schwarzen Punkt in der Ferne erkennen kann, dann erst drehe ich mich herum und gehe langsam zurück ins Schloss.

Unbewusst laufen mir Tränen die Wangen hinab. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie wirklich so sehr vermissen würde.

Ich bleibe kurz stehen und wische mir ein paar Mal mit der Hand über die Augen – Scheiß auf das Make-Up

„Wir werden jetzt doch nicht sentimental, oder Ms Granger?"

Shit. Ihn hatte ich völlig vergessen – mein neues Abenteuer.

„Professor Snape…" Ich drehe mich lächelnd um – und erstarre.

Snape trägt schwarz, natürlich wie immer. Allerdings hat er heute seine Robe abgelegt, er trägt ein dunkles, enganliegendes Hemd sowie eine schwarze Jeans.

Jeans – ich bin milde gesagt sehr beeindruckt,

Himmel, dieser Mann sieht…gut aus. Ich schlucke.

„Ersparen Sie uns die Peinlichkeiten und schließen Sie Ihren Mund, Ms Granger!" Snape grinst böse und kommt auf mich zu.

Ich blicke kurz nach links und nach rechts um mich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in unserer Nähe ist, der uns beobachten könnte.

Snape sieht mich seltsam an und ich spüre seine Hand an meiner Wange, die mir eine letzte Träne aus meinem Gesicht wischt. „Ist es nun wieder besser?", flüstert er mir zu, während seine Hand langsam meinen Hals hinab wandert und letztendlich an meiner Hüfte zum Liegen kommt.

Er ist mir so nah. Ich mache einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, seine Lippen verziehen zu einem wissenden Grinsen.

„Severus…" Kann es sein, dass ihm sein Name aus meinem Mund erregt? Seine Augen werden dunkler.

„Nicht hier!" Seine Stimme klingt heiser und ich bekomme eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

Nicht hier…das klang ja so, als wolle er mich fressen! Bei dem Gedanken muss ich leise lachen.

„Ich hoffe du behältst deinen Humor auch noch, wenn wir in meinen Räumen sind!" Severus nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich etwas aggressiv hinter sich her.

Mein Herz klopft laut in meiner Brust und in meinen Ohren rauscht Blut.

Himmel, wenn das, was wir – und davon in ich überzeugt – in seinen Privatgemächern machen werden, nur halb so gut ist wie seine Küsse…mir ist jetzt schon schwindelig!

-------------------------------------------------

Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass wir – ohne von den anderen Professoren gesehen worden zu sein – problemlos in die Kerker verschwinden konnten.

Severus hält noch immer meine Hand und ich habe das Gefühl, er wird sie so schnell nicht wieder loslassen.

Als wir vor seinen Gemächern stehen, bin ich milde gesagt mehr als nervös.

Ich weiß schließlich nicht, was mich erwartet. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich ja nicht einmal glauben können, dass mich mein ehemaliger Lehrer küsst. Dass er meine Gefühle erwidern würde.

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Höhle des Löwen!"

Severus macht eine einladende Handbewegung und ich sehe mich erstaunt um.

Seine Räume wirken überraschenderweise sehr freundlich und warm. Nicht kalt oder gefühllos, wie es sich die Schüler immer vorstellen. Allerdings haben sie mit einem Recht: Die gesamte Wohnung ist in dunklen Tönen gehalten.

Geheimnisvoll und Mysteriös. Wie sein Bewohner auch.

„Wie ich sehe, üben meine vier Wände eine besondere Wirkung auf Sie aus, Ms Granger!" Severus Snape steht dicht hinter mir, sein warmer Atem streift über meine nackte Schulter, die nicht vom T-Shirt bedeckt ist.

„Sind wir wieder beim Sie angelangt, Professor?" Meine Stimme klingt mutiger als ich mich fühle und ich sehe ihn keck an. Severus lacht leise und nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass sich solche Formalitäten zwischen uns längst nicht mehr lohnen, Hermine!", flüstert er mir zu. Ich nicke langsam zur Bestätigung, obwohl ich seine Worte nicht wirklich wahrgenommen habe.

Zu sehr haben mich seine Lippen abgelenkt, die den Meinen unaufhaltsam näher gekommen sind.

Ich zittere, allerdings weiß ich nicht sicher, ob vor Nervosität oder vor Erregung.

Ich spüre seine Lippen an meiner Stirn, sie fühlen sich kalt an auf meiner heißen Haut.

Ich stöhne…Gott ist mir das peinlich, ein kleiner Kuss und ich bin wie Wachs in seinen Händen.

„Severus…!" Ich muss ihn küssen, ich kann nicht anders.

Allerdings macht er mich einen Strich durch die Rechnung – er entzieht sich mir und nimmt Abstand.

„Setz dich doch schon, ich hole uns eine Tasse Tee!" Mit diesen Worten verschwindet er hinter einer Tür, die anscheinend in die Küche führt.

_Zieh dich lieber aus_, denke ich mir und lächle kurz, nehme allerdings wie aufgefordert Platz und bestaunte die Bilder an der Wand. Landschaftsbilder, farbige Schönheiten, Sonnuntergänge, Strände am Meer.

Dieser Mann beeindruckt mich von Minute zu Minute.

Mein Blick bleibt an einer großen, dunkelfarbigen Holztür mit exotischen Verzierungen hängen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich hinter dieser Tür Severus Schlafzimmer befindet.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich neugierig bin?

Ein paar kleine Schritte und ich drücke die Türklinke nach unten, nur um sofort überrascht stehen zu bleiben: Das Schlafzimmer ist riesig.

An der Wand entlang schlängelt sich eine ungefähr drei Meter lange Schrankwand, im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers steht eine kleine Kommode, links daneben befindet sich eine weitere Tür. Ich schätze, sie grenzt ans Badezimmer.

Mein Blick haftet sich auf das große Himmelbett. Vorhänge aus dunkler Seide. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig als sie anzufassen? Sie sind weich – ich bin fassungslos.

Hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape auf so etwas steht. Dieser Mann…

„Bist du fertig oder soll ich dich mit meinem Bett noch kurz alleine lassen?" Seine tiefe Stimme holt mich auf den Grund der Tatsachen zurück und ich blicke ihn an – kein Tee weit und breit.

„Dein Schlafzimmer ist gigantisch…deine ganze Wohnung ist gigantisch!", bringe ehrfürchtig hervor. Severus lacht mich an. „Warte erst mal ab, bis du die Badewanne siehst!"

Klingt in meinen Ohren so, als würde ich die gesamte Nacht hier verbringen.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" hauche ich, in der Hoffnung, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen sexy klinge.

Scheint zu wirken, Snapes Augen werden noch dunkler und sein Blick haftet nun fest auf mir. Ich bekomme eine angenehme Gänsehaut und muss kräftig schlucken, als mein ehemaliger Lehrer auf mich zu geht und mit einem kurzen Stoß die Schlafzimmertüre hinter sich zukickt.

Klingt für mich sehr danach, als wäre eine Falle zugeschnappt.

Severus steht dicht vor mir … Himmel, es ist schwierig ihn einmal als Snape und dann als Severus zu sehen. Ich bin verwirrt.

„Genug geredet. Widmen wir uns nun anderen Dingen. Deshalb sind wir schließlich hier." Seine Stimme ist noch tiefer und gleichzeitig eine Spur rauer geworden.

Bei Merlins Barte, dieser Mann bringt mich noch um den Verstand, meine Knie drohen langsam weg zu knicken. Was macht dieser Mann nur mit mir?

„Reine Magie!"

Und mit diesen Worten legt er seine Lippen auf meine.

Verglichen mit diesem Kuss ist der andere vor fünf Tagen ein Witz.

Seine Zunge streicht federleicht über meine halb geöffneten Lippen und schiebt sich kurz darauf in meinen Mund, lockt die meine, streicht über meinen Gaumen, nur um dann wieder meine Zunge zu berühren.

Ich stöhne gegen seinen Mund, spüre wie sich seine Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen verziehen. Es ist viel zu viel…

Meine Beherrschung ist dahin, als sich meine Hände hinter seinem Nacken kreuzen und ich mich enger an ihn presse. Durch seine Hose spüre ich deutlich, wie es um ihn steht.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich Jeans liebe?

Langsam reibe ich mich an ihm und bemerke, dass sich seine starken Hände in meinen Hüften festkrallen. Während dieser Zeit sind unsere Lippen nicht voneinander gewichen.

„Severus…" Ich hole Luft, ich brauche Atem. Er sieht mich aus verschleiertem Blick lustvoll an, seine Hände sind überall auf meinem Körper, streicheln mich.

Aber auch ich bin nicht untätig. Schnell und etwas ungeduldig fahren meine Hände seine Brust hinab, versuchen das verflixte Hemd zu öffnen. Allerdings müssen ein paar Knöpfe daran glauben, ehe ich seine nackte Haut unter meinen Händen spüre.

Ich kann nicht anders, als seine Brust zu küssen. Ich höre ihn stöhnen und scharf die Luft einziehen, als ich – vor ihm kniend – meine Zunge kurz in seinem Bauchnabel versenke und dann weiter nach unten fahre. Ich spüre es pochen und bemerkte, dass auch ich auf sein Stöhnen bereits reagiert habe...deutlich spüre ich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen.

Severus Hände stoppen mich, ziehen mich wieder auf seine Höhe. Abermals küsst er mich gierig und diesmal drängt er mich auf sein weiches Bett.

Als ich darauf falle und kurz in der Matratze versinke, gebe ich einen kleinen Freudenlaut von mir. Severus lacht leise.

Dann zieht er sich sein zerstörtes Hemd von den Schultern und blickt mir erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ich muss schlucken.

Weiß der Mann überhaupt, wie attraktiv er ist? Seine Lippen verziehen sich wieder zu diesem herrlichen sexy Grinsen.

Ja, er weiß es definitiv!

Ich schließe die Augen, ich kann nicht anders. Ich spüre, wie die Matratze des Bettes unter seinem Gewicht nachgibt.

Einen kleinen Spalt öffne ich die Augen und ich sehe den liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen jetzt dunklen Augen. Mit einem Mal werde ich mir bewusst, wie dicht ich an seiner nackten, warmen Brust liege.

Severus zeichnet mit dem Daumen die Kontur meiner Oberlippe, dann die meiner Unterlippe nach. Es ist die Geste eines Liebhabers mit einer unmissverständlichen Deutung, die sinnlich und erotisch zugleich ist: Heute Nacht würde ich ihm gehören.

Und ich bin mehr als bereit.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er Legillementik benutzt oder nicht, aber seine Augen nehmen wieder diesen wissenden Ausdruck an und dann sind seine Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Seine Hände streichen über meinen Körper und endlich zieht er mein enges T-Shirt über meinen Kopf und wirft es in irgendeine Ecke.

Sein Blick haftet sich auf meine Brüste und ich muss kräftig schlucken. Ich fühle mich zurückversetzt in die Schulzeit, wo sein Blick ebenso auf mir haftete, allerdings nur, um sicherzustellen, dass ich den Trank richtig braute.

„Hm...nett!", kommentiert Severus leicht atemlos und als ich seinem Blick folge, verstehe ich auch warum. Mein dunkler Spitzen-BH drückt meine Brüste mehr als zur Hälfte nach oben hinaus und meine leicht erigierten Brustwarzen strecken sich Severus all zu demonstrativ entgegen.

Severus beugt sich hinab und umschließt sie mit seinem heißen Mund.

Ich stöhne, winde mich unter ihm Ich kann fühlen, wie mein Körper zu brennendem, sinnlichem Begehren erwacht und versuche verzweifelt, mich aus seinem festen Griff zu winden. Ich stehe in Flammen und wenn Severus nicht bald das Feuer löscht, verbrenne ich.

„Severus…bitte..", bringe ich gequält hervor.

„Bitte was?", keucht er, meinen Hals leckend. Seine Finger wandern nach unten und endlich gleiten sie unter meine Hose. Ich stöhne laut, als er meine intimste Stelle berührt und dort verharrt.

Plötzlich liegt Severus sehr angespannt über mir.

„Was ist los?", frage ich besorgt, ängstlich etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Seine Atem geht gepresst und sein Herz hämmert schnell in seiner Brust.

„Severus, was…" fange ich von Neuem an, doch er legt mir nur eine freie Hand auf den Mund und schiebt sich gänzlich von mir herunter.

„Still! Da ist was!", meint er daraufhin etwas erbost und ich will erneut eine Salve auf ihn loslassen, als ich ebenfalls kerzengerade im Bett sitze.

Nun hörte ich ebenfalls, was er meinte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Severus und ich sehen uns kurz besorgt in die Augen.

Jemand steht vor der Tür zu seinen privaten Gemächern und bitten anscheinend um Audienz.

--------------------------

Ich weiß, gemeiner Cliffhanger (vor allem, da ich für diese Geschichte eigentlich nur ein einziges Kapitel geplant hatte).

Aber ich will ja nicht die Spannung vertreiben!

Also, wer ist da wohl an der Tür?

Schaffen es die Beiden wohl, endlich ungestört zu sein und das zu tun, was sie tun möchten?

Nun, hinterlasst mir ein Review und lasst euch einfach überraschen!

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Majin Micha

SYS


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback:**

„Still! Da ist was!", meint er daraufhin etwas erbost und ich will erneut eine Salve auf ihn loslassen, als ich ebenfalls kerzengerade im Bett sitze.

Nun höre ich ebenfalls, was er meint. Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Severus und ich sehen uns kurz besorgt in die Augen.

Jemand steht vor der Tür zu seinen privaten Gemächern und bitten anscheinend um Audienz.

**Flashback End!**

„Können wir es ignorieren?" Meine Frage klingt eher wie eine Bitte.

Du meine Güte, bin ich tatsächlich so willig? Es könnte JEDER vor der Tür stehen, vielleicht war es auch ein dringender Notfall.

Severus dreht sich kurz herum und mustert mich belustigt. „Keine Sorge. Wir werden das, womit wir gerade begonnen haben, gleich wieder fortsetzen. So schnell wird diese Nacht für Dich nicht vorüber sein…."

Er packt mich fast schon grob an den Schultern, zieht mich an sich und küsst mich noch einmal mit voller Hingabe.

Ich bin fassungslos. Und ich will ihn – sofort!

Sein achtlos auf den Boden geworfenes Hemd hebt er auf und zieht es sich langsam über, ohne den Augenkontakt zu mir zu verlieren. Sein Blick ist leidenschaftlich, dunkel und durchdringend, lässt mich innerlich vor Freude vibrieren.

Dieser Mistkerl. Er weiß genau, was er mir antut.

Ein weiteres, diesmal energischeres Klopfen.

Dann eine laute Stimme. „Severus, mach bitte Deine Tür auf! Ich weiß, dass Du da bist! Ich muss Dich dringend sprechen!" Minerva McGonagall. Verdammter Merlin, nochmal.

„Du bleibst hier drin und rührst Dich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Severus schenkt mir ein kleines – kurzes – Lächeln, dann schließt er hinter sich die Schlafzimmertür.

Und ich bleibe zurück und warte. Mal wieder.

Mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer lasse ich mich zurück in das weiche Bett sinken und schließe kurz die Augen, versuche zu verstehen, was draußen vor der Tür vor sich geht.

Ich höre Minervas eindringliche Stimme, und Severus harsche Antworten – mehr aber nicht.

Sollte ich näher an die Tür gehen, um zu lauschen? Lieber nicht.

Mein Innerstes pochte vor Ungeduld, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten! Ich WILL nicht mehr länger warten – ich will Severus und zwar JETZT! Und ja, ich weiß dass ich mich wie ein kleines bockiges Kind anhöre. Mir aber vollkommen egal.

Ich will diesen Mann nackt vor mir haben, ich will ihn küssen, ihn anfassen, ihn in mir spüren.

Ich will das volle Programm, ohne Unterbrechungen, die ganze Nacht.

Du meine Güte, ich kann mich nicht erinnern schon jemals so notgeil gewesen zu sein. Woher kamen diese sexistischen Gedanken? Ich war doch sonst nicht so…

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich nicht schon öfters Sex gehabt hatte (auch mit Ron), aber doch hatte bisher dieses Feuer gefehlt. Diese eine Feuer, dass nur Severus würde löschen können.

Fünf Minuten – vielleicht auch zehn Minuten später, ich weiß es nicht so genau - öffnet sich die Tür und Severus tritt ein.

Endlich.

„Und? Was hat Sie gewollt?" Meine Neugier ist doch größer als mein Verlangen nach Severus.

Er schmunzelt etwas. „Dich.", meint er gelassen und schließt erneut die Tür.

Ich bin überrascht. „Weshalb?"

„Sie möchte wohl noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge mit Dir besprechen."

„Und was hast Du gesagt wo ich bin?"

„Die Wahrheit. Du wartest nackt und ungeduldig in meinem Schlafzimmer auf mich."

Severus sieht mich todernst an und für einen Moment bin ich tatsächlich geneigt, ihm zu glauben.

Aber der Schalk blitzt ihm aus den Augen. „Sehr witzig…", meine ich und stehe auf. Für solchen Spaß bin ich momentan nicht zu haben.

Severus hingegen schon, sein leises Lachen klingt gut und jagt mir einen kleinen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

Seine Hand legt sich auf meinen Arm, streichelt mich leicht. „Ich habe gesagt, du wärst noch in Hogsmeade unterwegs und würdest mit Deinen Freunden ein paar Butterbier trinken. Sie erwartet Dich morgen in Ihrem Büro."

Ich hebe fasziniert eine Augenbraue a la Snape. „Sehr einfallsreich, Severus…"

„Oh, ich kann Dir zeigen, wie einfallsreich ich bin, meine liebe Hermine." Er knurrt schon fast.

Und dann haben wir für den weiteren Abend genug geredet.

Abermals küsst er mich leidenschaftlich.

Himmel nochmal, ich fühle mich zurück versetzt ins frühe Teenager-Alter. Mein Bauch kribbelt als hätte ich tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Wir fallen beide ins Bett, ich winde mich unter ihm hindurch, rolle mich auf ihn, ziehe abermals das Hemd von seinen Schultern.

Kann ich ihn endlich anfassen.

Severus Hände sind ebenfalls nicht untätig, schlüpfen geschickt unter meinen BH, massieren meine Brüste. Ich stöhne laut auf.

Er öffnet gekonnt den Verschluss meines BH's, wirft ihn achtlos in eine Ecke.

Und sieht mich dann lange an.

Mir wird etwas mulmig – weshalb dieser seltsame Blick? Ich schlucke, weiß nicht was ich tun oder sagen soll, werde etwas nervös.

Doch Severus erlöst mich, stemmt sich auf seine Arme und küsst meinen Bauch, wandert nach oben, nimmt eine meiner Brustwarzen in den Mund und saugt daran.

Ich stöhne wieder auf, fasse ihn fester am Kopf, ziehe ihn an mich um ihn zu küssen. Seine Zunge umspielt die meine, fordert Sie heraus.

So geküsst wurde ich bisher noch nie. Es gefällt mir.

Severus rollt mich herum, öffnet mir die Hose, zieht sie gemeinsam mit meinem Slip herab.

Sein Blick ist voller Lust, seine Pupillen geweitet. Er küsst mich auf mein Knie, wandert mit seinen Lippen nach oben, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen, ohne aufzuhören mich so anzusehen.

Steckt seine Zunge kurz in meinen Bauchnabel, seine Hände wandern wieder zu meinen Brüsten, kneifen und streicheln sie. Wieder schlucke ich.

Und dann sind seine Lippen zwischen meinen Beinen und seine Zunge dringt sanft in mich ein.

Ich stöhne laut, kralle mich mit beiden Händen in seine Bettdecke, winde mich unter ihm.

Er saugt an mir, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und ich bin bereit, so bereit.

Ich packe ihn fest an seinen Haaren, ziehe ihn zu mir hoch, küsse ihn.

Ich will ihn in mir spüren, versuche ihm mitzuteilen, wir sehr ich ihn jetzt brauche, aber keine zusammenhängend Sätze entweichen mir, nur Stöhnen.

Severus zieht sich schnell seine Hose herunter und spreizt meine Beine.

Dann dringt er in mich ein und wir sind eins.

„Ich liebe Dich."

Endlich.

The End.

So, das war's. Lange musstet ihr warten, aber zum Schluss hab ich es doch noch geschafft.

Meine kleine kurze Geschichte wurde ganze drei Chapter groß.

Ich bedanke mich für die bisherigen Review's und hoffe, Euch mit diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht zu haben.

SYS

Eure MajinMicha


End file.
